


Rise of the Captain

by TulePubPirate



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulePubPirate/pseuds/TulePubPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailing Faris Scherwiz's life before the events of Final Fantasy V. After their run-in with the sea dragon, Syldra, Faris' standing with the crew of the Tempest skyrockets, and their chance to take charge is coming soon--they can smell it on the wind. Warning for misgendering, since Faris' gender identity is hidden from the crew throughout this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I was too impatient to start writing this story to do research on boats and pirates before writing it. I know a little bit about both. I don't technically know enough to write a story like this. So expect it to get more realistic as it goes on, since I'm going to be reading up and writing this at the same time. But it's Faris! I was too excited to wait! Faris is my hero! Forgive my landlubber ways! Also, I am cis and writing a genderqueer character, so the opportunities to fuck up are, obviously, enormous. PLEASE feel free to call out mistakes/make suggestions/point things out--I WILL listen and edit accordingly!

Faris smiled as from a boulder they tossed another herring up in the air and Syldra snatched it with her vicious jaws. “Last one, now, little sister,” they called, threw out one more fish and wiped their hands on their breeches. Syldra, at about four years old, near as Faris could tell, was already a good forty feet from snout to tail, and was perfectly capable of feeding herself, but seemed to enjoy showing off. Catching food tossed her way was just about the only thing Syldra let anyone other than Faris do for her. The sea dragon nestled her head against Faris’ torso, making a high-pitched purr. 

“That’s my good lass. Queen o’ the sea, you are.” Faris ran their fingers down her snout a bit, used to the rough scales, the fishy smell, and the wetness. A pirate won’t live long if they’re always wanting to be clean and dry. Faris wasn’t even certain they remembered what clean and dry was.

“Scherwiz! If that beast is done fed, get your ass over here!” Faris turned to see Rourke, the quartermaster, motioning impatiently by one of the rowboats tied at the docks. They shooed Syldra away and marched through the sand and waves and without a word, began unmooring the boat as he hopped in. “You moon over that thing like a lass, sometimes, you know that?” Faris blinked, surprised, then smiled and shook their head. If only Rourke knew. Then again, he was a sharp man—maybe he did, and just didn’t care. Faris was broad and rough and crusted in salt—certainly not pretty enough to bandy with, even if the old man did find out they had tits. “Captain wants you in his cabin. He’s got some hare-brained idea, and it involves that dragon of yours.”

Faris raised an eyebrow, though since Rourke was seated in front of them as they both rowed, he couldn’t see the bemused expression on their face. “It’s not like you to scoff at the Captain, Rourke. So either you haven’t been to the brothels yet, or I’m goin’ to like this idea.” Rourke snorted through his grey mustache.

“I’m sure you will, seeing as since you got that dragon of yours, you’ve been snatchin’ up a few votes for yourself among the men. Don’t think I don’t hear the talk.”

“Nah, Syldra’s just earned me a few mates, that’s all. Nothing wrong with having mates, Rourke.” The quartermaster knew Faris was making a bid for captain, most did, but he was on the fence. Captain Cooper was getting old, and a number of bad business deals had cost him some respect with the crew. Even Rourke’s loyalty had begun to wear thin, long before Faris even met Syldra. But, well, a pirate with a sea dragon at their command was a force to be reckoned with. A good bit of the crew of the Tempest thought their purses might fatten up with young Faris in charge. Even so, Faris was reluctant to call for a vote, at least until they had a good quartermaster. They were hoping to turn Rourke the rest of the way round yet.

Rourke snorted again. “Mates! My ass.” 

Faris smiled. Rourke was a loyal man, good at his job. They were going to like him as a quartermaster.

Once they both hauled up on board the Tempest, the two headed straight to the captain’s cabin, where cooper was waiting, hunched over a map on his desk. Cooper had been a captain for a good fifteen years, and man of the sea for longer than that. His mousy brown hair was mostly gray, his face lined and his nose oddly dainty, especially when perched next to his enormous beard. He pinned Faris with a glare as they closed the door and stood in front of the desk.

“That dragon of yours really listen to what you say?” His voice cracked like a whip. 

Faris growled. “No, Captain, she’s only been lending a hand to the crew for these past seven months out of the goodness of her heart.” Rourke snorted. Faris couldn’t tell if it was out of indignation at their sarcasm or a stifled laugh. Cooper, however, was tugging on his beard angrily.

“Scherwiz! Answer the fucking question like your Captain means you to! I need to know if we can count on that thing to do more than haul cargo! Will it or won’t attack at your command?”

Faris narrowed their eyes. “Aye, sir,” they replied slowly. “She’ll fight to the last, she will. If I give the word.” 

Cooper nodded to himself, then sat down and motioned for Faris and Rourke to do the same. “Rourke tell you what I have in mind, lad?” 

“No, Captain,” Rourke answered. “I thought you might, ah, explain it better than I would.” 

Explain it with less cussing more like, Faris thought.

Cooper made a noise of approval. “In one week, there’s a ship setting out from Tycoon Castle to Walz. The Dragon Wing. It’s the largest ship currently owned by the Kerwin Shipping Company and I want to have a gander at her before she’s about to return home through the canal.”

“Sounds fair, Captain,” Faris nodded. “I’ve heard of The Dragon Wing. She tends to hold lovely cargo, I’ve heard. So what about this plan has Rourke blowin’ steam out of his ass? I’ll bet me left arm it’s not the scandal of stealin’ from such a fine lady.”

Cooper paused, giving Faris a judging look. “She’s going to have an escort—The Drake.” 

Faris gaped for a moment. “You want to trap our sorry asses in a fight with The Drake? That’s fucking mad. You’re going to get the whole crew fucking murdered. Captain.” Rourke looked from Faris to Cooper, as if hoping that for once Faris’ blunt mouth would make the Captain see sense rather than see red.

Instead, Cooper flushed, and growled. “I don’t intend to get us killed, you fucking brat! Your dragon is going to target The Drake, while we follow behind and raid The Wing. I need to know that thing can hold off The Drake, and help us take the Wing and escape clean.” 

“Captain, I don’t like the sound of this.” Rourke shook his head. Faris stared hard into Cooper’s eyes and waited. He looked away first, sighing loudly.

“If you don’t like having money in your pocket, you can jump fucking ship, Rourke. We already discussed this. What I need to ask, again, is if we can count on that fucking beast!”

Faris kept their eyes steadily on the captain’s face. This time, he met them stare-for-stare.

“Aye, Captain. You can count on my Syldra.”

Cooper sagged, running his hand over his face. “Then get The Tempest ready to go. Tell the boys we’re to be pointing towards Torna by the morning. And let them know they’re about to be rich—it tends to make the bastards move a bit faster.”


End file.
